Goodbye Summer
by Suhocang
Summary: Bagaimana cara Suho mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Kris? siapakah Summer? Akankah rasa cinta Suho berbalas? This is Krisho / FanMyeon fanfic. Oneshoot! terinspirasi dari lagunya f(x) feat. D.O - Goodbye Summer. RnR juseyoooo


**Good Bye Summer**

Author : Suhocang

Title : Good bye summer

Pair : Krisho, etc.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, hurt, yaoi

Disclaimer : FF ini pure saya yang buat, terinspirasi dari lagunya f(x) feat. D.O – Good bye summer.

Oneshoot!

A/n : Bacanya sambil denger lagu f(x) feat. D.O – goodbye summer ya. Ohiya garis miring itu artinya flashback ya.

.

.

"_**Hanya karena status teman. Aku membenci semua itu sekarang."**_

_._

_._

"Ho, ayo berangkat sebelum acara dimulai." Ucap Chanyeol sahabatku. "Iya, Yeol. Kau ini namja tapi cerewet sekali, sih." Ucapku kesal karena daritadi dia tak berhenti mengoceh.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cerewet? Hari ini hari reunian kelas kita, dan hari pernikahannya!" ucapnya lagi, aku hanya menutup telingaku, berusaha tak mendengar suaranya lagi.

.

.

"Yeol, apa benar ini gedungnya?" tanyaku takut jika ternyata kita salah gedung. "menurut GPS ku, ini adalah gedung yang kita tuju. "cih, berteman saja sana dengan GPS mu!" ucapku sebal karena dia selalu membanggakan GPS nya.

"Hei, kau cemburu kepada GPS?" tanyanya tersenyum jail. "tidak! Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" jawabku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya untuk memasuki gedung.

"Chingu-ya! Kemarilah!" ucap Lay melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan Chanyeol. Aku dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka dan mulai berbicara tentang masa lalu.

"Hei, aku ingin keruangan Kris, tapi dimana ya?" tanyaku kepada salah satu sahabatku Dio. "Perlu kuantar?" Tanya Baekhyun mengajukan diri. "oh, tidak-tidak. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkannya kepadaku saja." Ucapku menolak kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau tinggal kekanan dari sini dan disebelah kiri akan ada tulisan 'Kris' " Jelas Luhan kepadaku.

"terimakasih, Han." Ucapku tak lupa untuk tersenyum. "Ho," ucap Xiumin saat aku bangkit dari kursi. "Ya?" tanyaku heran. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucapnya lagi, dan aku hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarnya.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah ruangan milik Kris, kubuka knop pintunya, dan terlihatlah Kris yang masih dirias menggunakan tuxedo hitam sama sepertiku.

"Hei," ucapku menyapanya, dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk. "Oh, Suho! Kau kemana saja? Sudah empat tahun kau menghilang, aku merindukamu." Ucapnya saat riasaanya sudah selesai kemudian Ia memelukku.

"haha, ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku disini, dipernikahanmu, hehe. Kris, Bolehkah aku menyanyi diacara pernikahanmu?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Tentu saja boleh, kau kan temanku, haha." Ucapnya tertawa. "haha." Akupun ikut tertawa walaupun sedikit canggung,

"Hei, apa kau mengingat kapan kita bersahabat?" tanyaku, "tentu saja! Sangat susah untuk dilupakan! Hahaha." Jawabnya masih dengan tawa.

.

.

"_Hei, Ho!" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Kau sudah mengerjakan Pr?" Tanya namja itu lagi, aku hanya menampakkan wajah datarku. "Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, ya." Ucap namja itu salah tingkah._

"_Ani, itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh, Kris." Jawabku sambil terus berjalan. "Hei, kau ini kenapa, Ho?" Tanya Kris sambil menahan pergelangan tanganku. "Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah, coba kau lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa, bodoh!" ucapku kemudian berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Semoga saja gerbang belum ditutup._

_TING TONG TING TONG_

"_Sial!" umpatku sambil menambah kecepatan berlariku. "Ho, ayo!" ucap Kris menggenggam tanganku sambil berlari._

"_Ahjussi, tolong buka gerbangnya." Ucapku memohon kepada ahjussi penjaga gerbang sekolahku, "kau mau apa ahjussi? Baju baru? Akan kubelikan, tapi bukakan gerbangnya untuk ku, hueee" ucapku merengek. "Hei, bagaimana denganku?" ucap Kris protes._

"_Aku tidak mau tahu," ucapku acuh sambil menundukkan kepalaku, "Hei, aku punya ide."ucap Kris, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya, "ikutlah denganku." Ucap Kris menarik tanganku, entah apa yang merasukiku, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, mataku terus tertuju kearah tanganku yang digenggam olehnya,_

"_Cepat naik," Kris menundukkan badannya, "Eh?" tanyaku bingung karena baru tersadar dari lamunanku. "cepat naik kebahuku, kau bilang ingin masuk sekolah." Jawab Kris menjelaskan, "baiklah." Akupun segera naik kebahu Kris untuk melewati tembok._

_._

_._

_Kami berdua berhasil memasuki sekolah melewati tembok belakang, saat ini kami sedang berjalan melewati ruangan BK._

"_Ekhem." Suara deheman seorang wanita terdengar, mau tak mau aku dan Kris menengok. "Kalian!" ucapnya lantang "Sudah berani melawan peraturan sekolah rupanya, sekarang kalian ibu hukum untuk mengepel setiap lorong sekolah!" ucapnya galak, aku menundukkan kepalaku takut._

"_T-tapi bu…" ucap Kris ingin membantah, "Karena kau berusaha membantah ibu tambahkan hukumannya yaitu membersihkan toilet!" Kris dan aku hanya menghela napas mendengarnya._

_._

_._

_Saat ini aku dan Kris sedang ke gudang untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan._

"_Ho, bagaimana jika kita bagi tugas?" ucap Kris memberi usul. "Apa?" tanyaku penasaran, "Kau yang membersihkan toilet, aku yang membersihkan lorong, bagaimana?" tanyanya tersenyum jail. "enak saja!" ucapku sambil menginjak kakinya._

"_Aw, sakit, Ho." Ucapnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tidak perduli, ayo bersihkan toilet." Ucapku tak acuh, "Ho, kita teman, kan?" Tanya Kris. Jujur, perkataan Kris sangat menohok hatiku. "Ya, lalu?" _

"_Mengapa kau hanya bersikap dingin kepadaku? Jika dengan yang lain kau selalu tersenyum." Tanyanya. "Sudahlah, ayo bersihkan toilet, lalu lorong sekolah." Ucapku mengalihkan pertanyaannya._

_._

_._

"_Toilet itu bau sekali, kotor, menjijikan." Ucap Kris sambil bergidik ngeri. "Sudahlah, masalah toilet itu sudah selesai, ayo kita bersihkan lorong." Ucapku terus berjalan. "Ho, jika ini sudah selesai, makan berdua dikantin denganku, ya? Kau mau, kan?" tanyanya yang ada disebelahku. "Baiklah, tapi kau yang teraktir." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kearahnya._

_._

_._

"_Hei, Kris! Jangan asal-asalan! Pekerjaan kita masih banyak!" teriakku sebal, karena daritadi Kris mengepel secara asal-asalan. "Dasar bawel! Jika kau bisa mengepel lebih baik dariku, maka kau saja yang mengepel seluruh lorong ini!" balasnya juga berteriak._

"_Baiklah, tapi kau harus meneraktirku selama 4 bulan!" teriakku dari lorong seberang. Tiba-tiba seorang guru membuka pintu kelas dan mengomeliku karena berteriak dengan kencang dan mengganggu kegiatan belajar._

"_Baiklah! Sesuai perjanjian!" jawab Kris dengan berteriak, kulihat dia dijewer oleh seorang guru yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya._

_._

_._

"_Akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai juga, ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Kris sambil menggenggam tanganku, "baiklah, kajja." Ucapku tersenyum senang._

"_Ahjussi, aku pesan itu, itu, itu, itu, dan yang itu." Ucapku menunjuk menu-menu yang ada didepanku. Kris memandangku heran. "mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil mengernyit heran. "Kau ini kecil tetapi nafsu makanmu tinggi ya, haha," jawabnya terkekeh. "Kan, kau akan meneraktirku." Ucapku tak perduli._

"_Eh, dompetku tertinggal dikelas, tunggu sebentar ya, Ho." Ucap Kris. "Tidak bisa." Ucapku menarik bajunya, "kau harus membayar semua makanan yang kupesan dulu, baru boleh pergi." Lanjutku,_

"_B-baiklah," jawabnya menunduk dan mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. "Kau bilang dompetmu tertinggal?" tanyaku mengintimidasi dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menemukannya disaku ku, hehe." Jawabnya sambil menggarukkan kepalanya salah tingkah. "dasar," ucapku menunduk sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

"_Hah, kenyang." Ucapku setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ku pesan. "Baru hari pertama aku sudah bangkrut, bagaimana 4 bulan kemudian? Argh," Kris mengerang frustasi. "Hahaha, Kita teman, kan Kris?" ucapku tertawa sambil menepuk pundaknya. _

_._

_._

_Semenjak kejadian aku dan Kris dihukum, kita menjadi semakin dekat. Kita selalu bersama, para murid disini pun sudah tak heran dengan keberadaan kami berdua, mereka sudah tahu jika kita berdua berteman, ya, hanya teman._

.

.

"Kau melihatku dijewer seorang guru dan kau hanya tertawa? jahat sekali!" ucap Kris saat aku menceritakan saat itu, "hahaha, kan saat itu kita belum seakrab ini Kris." Jawabku membela diri.

"Hei, apa kau ingat saat kita berada di kelas 2? Saat kita study tour." Tanya Kris kepadaku, "apa? Aku melupakannya." Ucapku pura-pura lupa. "Ya, sudah sepantasnya kau lupa, karena itu adalah saat paling memalukan untuk dirimu, hahaha."

.

.

"_Anak-anak, di minggu kedua musim panas ini, sekolah kita akan mengadakan study tour ke pulau jeju!" ucap wali kelasku sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Ho, kau nanti bawa berapa baju?" Tanya Kris yang ada dibeakangku. "Jika tas ku, muat bawa satu lemari, aku akan membawanya Kris." Ucapku malas. "Hahaha, kau ini memang jago sekali membuatku tertawa, Ho. Aku mencintaimu.." Aku memelototkan mataku saat Kris bilang bahwa Ia mencintaiku,ku hadapkan seluruh badanku kearah dirinya._

"_Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk pipiku. "Ish, bodoh!" ku pukul kepala Kris dengan kepalan tanganku karena sebal. "Hei, sakit!" ucapnya memegang kepalanya yang ku pukul. "Kau kenapa sih, Ho?" tanyanya, aku beranjak dari kursiku kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas._

_Kudengar sorakan seisi kelas setelah aku mencium pipi Chanyeol, saat ini aku malas sekali meladeni Kris, aku pergi ke taman sekolah yang agak sepi untuk menyendiri memikirkan perasaanku terhadap Kris._

_._

_._

_Saat ini aku sedang berada di kapal yang menuju pulau jeju. Udara diatas kapal sangat-sangat membuat perutku mual, _

"_Ho, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat. Apa kau hamil? Tanya Kris dengan tidak masuk akal. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku hamil? Aku ini seme!" ucapku tegas. "Mana mungkin kau seme? Kau ini manis, lucu, mungil…" "Aku seme!" ucapku tak mau kalah. "Baiklah, ayo buktikan di ranjang ini!" ucap Kris menantangku, perlahan Ia menaiki ranjangku dan sekarang dia berada diatasku._

_Ceklik_

"_Waah, Suho sunbae dan Kris sunbae ingin berbuat mesum!" ucap salah satu hoobae yang memfoto diriku dan kris. "Bodoh, ini semua salahmu! Menyingkir!" ucapku menyingkirkan tubuh Kris yang ada diatasku._

"_Hei, sini kau hoobae tidak tahu sopan santun!" teriakku sambil berlarian diatas kapal mengejar hoobae itu, kulupakan rasa mual ku untuk mengejarnya, saat sudah menangkapnya aku baru sadar kalau aku berada di balkon kapal ini._

"_Huweeek," Aku berlari ke pinggiran kapal untuk memuntahkan semua isi yang ada dalam perutku ini ke air laut. "Wah, ternyata Suho sunbae sudah dihamili oleh Kris sunbae? Aigoo" ucapnya tersenyum jail. "Dasar hoobae tak tau diri! Kemarikan kameramu! Huweek." Ucapku marah kemudian muntah lagi._

"_Kena kau!" ucap Kris menangkap hoobae itu dari belakang, "Sini, biar kulihat kameramu." Ucap Kris halus, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan. "kau boleh menyimpan foto ini asal kau mengirimkannya kepadaku dan tidak menyebarkannya kepada yang lain, mengerti?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangar._

"_N-ne su-sunbae.." ucap hoobae itu mengangguk takut. "Siapa namamu, hoobae ku yang tercinta?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "K-Kai, Kai namaku." Jawabnya gugup._

"_baiklah, kau boleh bebas, tapi ingat untuk mengirimnya padaku lewat email ini."ucapnya sambil memberikan alamat email dirinya._

_._

_._

_Saat ini aku berada di ruanganku dan Kris, aku pingsang karena mabuk laut._

"_Hahahahahaha," suara tawa Kris membangunkanku. "Kris, kau berisik." Ucapku dengan suara serak. "coba kau lihat, hahaha. Ini membuktikan bahwa kau itu uke! Haha." Ucapnya meledekku._

_Aku membelalakan mata tak percaya, "Licik sekali kau." Ucapku sinis. "dan lihat, ini saat kau pingsan diatas kapal, haha." Ucapnya menunjukkan fotoku yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya._

_._

_._

"Hei, sudahlah. Padahal aku sudah melupakan kejadian tentang foto-foto itu." Ucapku kesal. "tapi aku tak bisa lupa, Suho-ya. Hahaha, masa-masa SMA kita begitu menyenangkan." Jawab Kris masih tertawa.

"Jika mengingat tentang foto, saat itu banyak foto mesra kita bertebaran, ya." Ucap Kris menerawang masa lalu. "Ya, aku tahu, banyak yang berharap kita jadian dan banyak juga yang ingin agar aku mati." Jawabku jengah.

"Hei, tunggu, ingin kau mati? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku dari dulu?" Tanya Kris penasaran. "Kau kan bukan pacarku, Kris. Buat apa aku mengatakannya." Ucapku malas. "Tapi, aku ini temanmu, Ho." Jawab Kris, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, lagi-lagi teman.

"Oh iya, kau ingin bernyanyi apa untukku?" tanyanya lembut. "Tentu saja lagu ciptaanku, aku jamin kau akan menangis mendengarnya, karena ini adalah lagu yang aku buat selama 4 tahun, khusus ku buat untuk teman ku." Ucapku tersenyum kerahnya.

"aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali kau menyanyikan lagu favorite ku, haha. Kenangan yang begitu indah, kira-kira saat itu kita kelas 3, kan?" ucap Kris dan hanya ku angguki.

.

.

"_Ho, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kris menghampiriku dan ikut duduk disampingku. "sedang mencari musik." Jawabku masih menutup mata. "Jika mencari musik, bukan disini tempatnya, Ho." Aku membuka mata dan menatap Kris bingung, "Jika kau mencari musik, aku bisa mengantar kau ke toko musik terdekat, hehe." Ucapnya bercanda._

"_Lucu sekali, Kris Wu." Ucapku sebal karena dipermainkan olehnya. "Jangan marah, Ho. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Oh iya, Apa kau bisa bernyanyi, Ho?" Tanya Kris "Tentu." Jawabku percaya diri. "coba kau nyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Soundtracknya winter sonata itu, aku lupa judulnya." Pintanya._

"_tak usah kau sebut judulnya pun aku tahu, karena kau sering menyanyikannya, bodoh." Jawabku "hehehe." Kris hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Hanya Reff, oke?" tanyaku. "Terserah kau." Ucapnya._

"_ekhem..A..a..A.." Aku mengetes suara sebelum bernyanyi._

"_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon, nareul, ureobeorige mandeunikka, Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal su eoptge mandeuneun geol.[Setiap kali aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis, kau membuatku berhenti melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan – From The beginning until Now]" _

"_Yeay! Temanku memang hebat! Chen saja kalah, haha." ucap Kris sambil bertepuk tangan gembira. "Tentu, Kim Suho memang hebat dalam segala hal." Ucapku menutup mata sambil membanggakan diri sendiri._

_Cup_

_Kris mencium pipiku. Astaga!_

_Kubuka mataku dan membelalak kaget dengan apa yang Kris lakukan kepadaku. "Itu, untuk sahabatku yang begitu hebat." Ucapnya menyegir, "Oh, iya, untuk festival dua bulan lagi, aku akan menyanyikan lagu favorite ku khusus untukmu, kau harus melihatnya. Janji?" ucap Kris mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji denganku._

_._

_._

_Saat ini adalah festival sebelum acara kelulusan untuk angkatan ku, dan saat ini adalah musim panas terakhir kami._

"_Baiklah, saat ini, Kris dari kelas 3-5 akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu." Ucap MC acara itu. Banyak teriakan yeoja juga namja yang mengelu-elukan nama Kris._

"_Baiklah, saat ini, saya akan menyanyikan lagu favorite saya untuk teman saya yang paling menawan, Kim Suho" ucapnya diatas panggung sambil menatapku, aku pun menatapnya._

_Dia pun mulai memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi._

"_Naegol su eopseul georago, ijen geurol su eoptdago, jebal geuman harago nareul dalleji._

_Jeongmal ijeoborigo sipeo, dasin bol su eoptdamyeon , Nareul japgo itneun neoui modeun geol._

_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon, nareul, ureobeorige mandeunikka, Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal su eoptge mandeuneun geol_

_Niga bogosipeul ttaemada neon ireoke, muneojyeobeorigo manika, Amuri ijeuryeogo aereul sseodo ijeul su oeptge hanikka_

_Dan han sarameul saranghaneun ge itorok, himdeun irin jul nan jeongmal mollasseo_

_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon, nareul, ureobeorige mandeunikka, Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal su eoptge mandeuneun geol_

_Niga bogosipeul ttaemada neon ireoke, muneojyeobeorigo manika, Amuri ijeuryeogo aereul sseodo ijeul su oeptge hanikka. _

_[Kamu tidak akan kembali lagi padaku, dan kamu takkan ingin melakukannya. Tolong berhentilah, aku takkan nyaman seperti ini._

_Jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, aku benar-benar ingin melupakan semua tentangmu yang mencintaiku_

_Setiap kali aku ingin tertawa, mau membuatku menangis, kamu membuatku berhenti melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan_

_Setiap kali aku merindukan mu, aku akan terluka seperti ini, meskipun aku mencoba untuk melupakan, aku tak bisa melakukannya_

_aku tidak menyangka mencintai seseorang begitu sulit seperti ini_

_Setiap kali aku ingin tertawa, kau membuatku menangis, kauu membuatku berhenti melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan_

_Setiap kali aku merindukan mu, aku akan terluka seperti ini, meskipun aku mencoba untuk melupakan, aku tak bisa melakukannya – Ost winter sonata, From the beginning until now]_

_._

_._

"Aku masih ingat, saat itu kau menyanyikannya dengan mengahayati sekali, wajahmu sangat menyebalkan, hahaha." Ucapku tertawa. "Sialan kau, Ho. Hahaha." Jawabnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan 'summer' itu?" Tanya nya. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucapku tersenyum. "Kau memang penuh misteri, Ho." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi, jika hubunganmu dan 'summer'-mu itu langgeng hingga sekarang, berarti kau hebat, Ho. Aku yakin pasti kau adalah uke nya! Hahaha" ucap Kris masih meledekku. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu saja meledekku." Ucapku pura-pura sebal.

"Hei, jangan marah. Maafkan aku, ya?" Ucap Kris sambil mencolek dagu ku. "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." Pintaku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Apa itu? Mempelai pria ini akan menyanggupinya." Ucapnya kemudian menunduk bak pangeran yang memberi hormat kepada sang tuan putri.

"Hei, jangan seperti ini! Syaratnya adalah, kau harus menangis tepat seperti sehari sebelum hari kelulusan. Hahahahha." Ucapku sambil tertawa tetbahak-bahak.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal memalukan itu!" ucapnnya kini merajuk. "apakah mempelai pria ini tidak dapat menyanggupinya?" cibirku.

.

.

_Hari ini adalah hari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan disekolahku. Saat ini aku berada di taman sekolah bersama dengan Kris, Aku bingung, haruskah aku menyampaikan ini kepadanya? Sebaiknya iya, karena dia adalah Sahabat ku. Kuputuskan untuk memberitahunya._

"_Kris," panggil ku. "Iya? Kenapa, Ho." Tanyanya masih menatap ponsel miliknya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu." Ucapku serius. "Hm?" Ia masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya._

"_Coba kau tatap aku!" ucapku kesal. "Baiklah-baikah, apa?" tanyanya kemudian menatapku. "Aku…." "Apa? Tak usah ragu begitu, Ho. Katakan saja." Ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku. _

"_Saat hari kelulusan aku tak akan datang." Ucapku menunduk, "K-kenapa?" Tanya Kris terbata, "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang Kris, aku akan kuliah disana, dan aku akan menetap disana selama empat tahun." Ucapku masih menunduk bahkan air mata telah menetes dari mataku._

"_Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi, Ho. Kita ini berteman, jadi kita harus terus bersama, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini, Ho." Ucap Kris yang kini tengah memelukku erat, Ia menangis. Aku bisa merasakannya, karena saat ini bajuku basah._

"_Sudahlah Kris, jangan menangis, jika kau terus menangis maka aku juga akan menangis, karena kita sahabat." Ucapku menutup mata menahan sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir._

"_Baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mu, Ho." Ucap Kris melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat dan menghapus air matanya kemudian Ia menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kanannya._

"_Gomawo, Kris. Doa kan aku agar 'summer' dan aku bisa bertahan ya, doa kan semoga 'summer' tak menghianatiku, hehe." Pintaku kepadanya sambil terkekeh kecil._

_Cup_

_Kris mengecup bibirku!_

_Ceklik_

_Aku dan Kris mendengar ada suara kamera, segera saja kami menengokkan kepala kearah sumber suara ternyata junior yang sama seperti waktu di kapal menuju pulau jeju. Kai._

"_Astaga!" ucapku panik. "Biarlah, Ho. Itu tadi foto kenangan dariku untukmu, hehe." Ucapnya tanpa dosa setelah mengecup bibirku._

"_Kris, ayo kita coba permainan ToD." Usulku agar menghapus kesedihan antara kita, "baiklah, tapi semuanya harus dare ya, hahaha." Ucapnya kemudian tertawa yang terdengar seperti terpaksa._

"_Aish, itusih tidak seru!" ucapku, kesal._

_Bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan ini? Bermain ToD saja tidak mempan. Kris memang menyebalkan!_

_._

_._

"Kris, ini hadiahku untukmu, terimalah, dan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Tao." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kris memubuka kado dariku, aku yakin dia akan terkejut saat mengetahuinya.

"Oh, wow. Suho, wow." Ucapnya terkaget-kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini?" tanyanya penasaran masih memandang hadiah dariku.

"Mudah saja, tinggal meminta dari Kai, hahaha." Ucapku tertawa. "Kau berkenalan dengannya?" tanyanya sambil memandangku penasaran. "tentu, lagi-lagi dia menjadi hoobaeku saat kuliah." Ucapku menjelaskan.

"Kurasa Kai memang benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucapnya kembali fokus kepada foto-foto pemberianku. "Apa? Dia menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin, Kris. Hahaha. Dia sudah memiliki keakasih bernama Oh Sehun disana." Jawabku.

"Apakah kau punya lilin dan korek api?" Tanyaku mencari-cari, "Ada," jawabnya sambil beranjak dari kursi. "Tunggu, apakah kau ingin membakar pesta pernikahanku?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ya! Aish!" teriakku tidak terima, "Hahaha, tunggu sebentar, Ho. Ini." Ucapnya menyodorkan lilin dan korek api kepadaku. "Mengapa kau membawa lilin dan korek api?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, aku tidak membawanya, tadi Luhan yang menghadiahkanku lilin dan Xiumin menghadiahkanku korek api, kata Luhan sih lilin itu mempunyai arti yang bagus untuk pernikahan, dan kata Xiumin korek api adalah lambang cinta sejati. Karena aku kurang mengerti, aku menganggukkan kepalaku saja pura-pura mengerti, hehe." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Luhan dan Xiumin.

Kunyalakan lilin itu dengan korek api, setelah sumbu lilin itu terbakar sepenuhnya oleh kobaran api ku rebut foto yang ada di tangan Kris.

"Hei!" teriaknya memprotes. "Foto ini, saat kita tertawa dikantin." Ucapku mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Hm, aku ingat." Ucap Kris ikut melihat foto dari sampingku, "sekarang foto ini tak berarti lagi." Ucapku sambil membakar foto itu diatas kobaran api.

"Hei, Ho. Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya. "Ini, foto saat kau bermain gitar untukku." Ucapku kembali membakar foto. "ini saat kita berada di kapal, hahaha, aneh sekali pose ini." Ucapku tertawa miris sambil membakar foto itu, "Ini, saat kau mencium pipiku ditaman." Ucapku kembali membakar foto.

"Ho, hentikan! Itu hadiahku!" ujarnya marah. "Ini saat kau mencium bibirku ditaman." Ucapku membakar foto terakhir menghiraukan perkataan Kris.

"Ho, aku marah padamu!" ucapnya melotot kearahku. "Hei, Kris. Sebenarnya foto itu bukan hadiahmu. Hahaha," ucapku tetawa "Lalu? Dimana hadiahku?" tanyanya penasaran mencari-cari.

"Mendekatlah," perintahku, Ia mulai mendekat kepadaku. "Sekarang, menunduklah." Ucapku lagi, Kini Ia mulai menunduk, menyejajarkan tinggi badannya denganku. "Aku mencintaimu…. My Summer." Ucapku berbisik ditelinganya, Ia tercengang.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu dan ternyata itu Chanyeol. "Ho, ayo. Jangan terus-terusan mengganggu mempelai Pria." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku membawaku keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kulihat Kris masih terdiam membeku disana.

.

.

Terlihat dua anak kecil berjenis kelamin pria berjalan beriringan membawa sebuket mawar menuju altar tempat Kris dan Tao mengikat janji suci mereka.

.

.

"Sekarang saatnya penampilan yang kita tunggu- tunggu dari Kim Suho dan Park Chanyeol!" ucap MC mempersilahkanku untuk bernyanyi. Aku berduet dengan Chanyeol, dia menjadi backsound, rapper, dan juga pemain gitar dalam lagu ini.

"Yeol, kau siap?" tanyaku meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Tentu, Ho." Ucapnya kemudian mulai memetik gitarnya.

"gieoghae bogdoeseo tteo deulda, gati honnadeon uri dul, beolseo myeon seodo wae geurido, jeulgeo wot neunji arasseo, geunal ihuro (yeah yeah), urin neul (yeah yeah), ssang dungi byeoljari cheoreom, neon na naneun neoyeosseo

joreob hagi jeonnal manhi uldeon, neo namjarago kkug chamdeon neo, hago shipeotdeon mal motago, tteugeo wot deon, geu yeoreum cheoreom annyeong

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae, miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun, jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun, uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin, bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry, yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah

What do I say, We didn't have to play no games, I should've took that chance, I should've asked for u to stay, And it gets me down, the unsaid words that still remain, shijag hajido anhgo kkeutna beorin iyagi

chugje majimag nal neoui noraedo, areunhan yeoreum badado hamkke, raseo sojung haetdeon mam neujeo, ganeun bam haneul cheoreom annyeong

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae, miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun, jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun, uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin, bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry, yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah

Baby Oh No Oh Oh honjat mariraseo, mianhae Oh sashireun neol saranghae Yeah, sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul charari, deulkyeot damyeon neoreul pume anajul tende

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae, miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun, jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun, uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin, bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry, yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin, ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah

rallallallalla rallallallallarallal

rallallallalla rallallallallalla

[Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara, Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah, Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan, Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman, Setelah hari itu (yeah yeah) Kita selalu bersama (yeah yeah), Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro, Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu

Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan, layaknya seperi lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat, Sama seperti musim panas,, Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan, Hanya, selamat tinggal

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu, Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan, Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita, Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan, Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini, Sekarang, Selamat tinggal

Apa yang harus kukatakan?, Tidak ada permainan tersisa, Aku tidak tahu harus bermain apa, Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan semua itu, Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal Semua itu hanya membuatku sedih, Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan, Dan cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai

Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terkahir, Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas Perasaan ini sungguh bergitu berharga, Karena kita selalu bersama – sama, Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu, Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan, Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita, Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan, Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini, Sekarang, Selamat tinggal

Baby oh no oh oh, Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri, Ah, lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu, Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita, Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu, Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat, Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan, Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita, Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan, Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini, Sekarang, Selamat tinggal

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu, Cerita yang menghancurkan hati, Maafkan aku, Musim panas Sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal' – F(x) feat. D.O – good bye summer]

Kuluapkan semua perasaanku kedalam lagu itu, bagaimana Kris menjadi cinta pertamaku yang kuberi julukan 'Summer', bagaimana sedihnya saat harus berpisah dengan dirinya, dan bermacam-macam perasaan lainnya.

Setelah aku selesai bernyanyi kulihat Kris menitikan air matanya dan memandangku dalam, matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam, penyesalan yang entah aku tak mengerti.

Setiap kali aku menatap matanya aku merasa sesak memenuhi relungku.

"Terimakasih semuanya," ucapku membungkukkan badan bersama Chanyeol dan kembali ke bangku penonton bersama dengan teman-teman SMA.

END

Huahhh akhirnya end haha, ini cerita bener-bener absurd, aneh bgt lah, saya nyadar kok u,u. ohiya pas lagi buat ff ini, saya ngebayangin Kris sama Suho pas Growl era, dan kalo untuk pas pernikahannya saya ngebayangin keadaan sekarang huhuhu, nyesek banget gilaaaak! Alumni jadi pada tampan, makin bisa nyosor sana sini, hueee/?

RnR yeth hahaha.


End file.
